


The Star Flower

by probs_pastel_goth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale as Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley as Rapunzel, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel and Michael as the King and Queen but platonically, Kidnapping, Lucifer as Mother Gothel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapunzel AU, kinda human au, not really but kinda, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probs_pastel_goth/pseuds/probs_pastel_goth
Summary: Rapunzel Reverse Au featuring Crowley (Raphael) as Rapunzel and Azirafell as Eugene. I don't know how to explain it really, the idea came to me whilst listening to Mother Knows best. It works so yeet! Also, probably won't get a second chapter for a while, I have homework to do. Sorry!





	The Star Flower

This is a story of a child, reborn years after the war that destroyed them. Which war, you ask? Simple. The first one, between the Angels and the Fallen. A certain Archangel was lost to that war, and I'm not speaking of Lucifer. He survived, after all. No, I will not say who was lost just yet. Be patient. Instead, I will tell you how they were reborn, and how we got to that point.

The Archangels were sent to Earth after the fall, to keep an eye on the demons. They were in full human forms, but still had their auras. They were kinda like witches. God provided amulets to keep them immortal, but they didn’t have powers. They were to be brought back to Heaven eventually, once God sent the message.

Lucifer’s powers stayed, mostly, as he was a Demon, not an Archangel. He needed food, water and rest like a human. He was no longer immortal. He sent a group of imps to find something to keep him young. They found a flower, sent from the Heavens. It looked like a piece of the Galaxy, a drop of stardust. It reminded Lucifer of his youngest sibling, they created the stars. Such a shame they were lost in the war. Their entire being split apart, unable to cope with all the pain and fighting around them. The best of them, the Healer. Gone.

He went to the flower every year, coincidentally on the anniversary of the war, and the death of his sibling. He sang a song to the flower, one his sibling had sung whenever any of them were injured, and he kept himself young. He sent Demons to guard the flower, armed them with Hellfire swords to ward off the Archangels.

Michael suddenly got ill, dreadfully so. The kingdom was in a state of panic, they could lose their Queen. Gabriel sent Uriel and the guards to find something, anything strong enough to heal their sibling. They all found themselves thinking of their sibling, the youngest of the Archangels. The Healer they lost to the war. If only they were here. It was almost a coincidence, that they found the flower shortly after they hoped for this.

It had to be a coincidence, that Lucifer was due to visit the flower the day Uriel found it. The guards had been called back to Hell, so they wouldn't be harmed by the Holy Energy the flower gave off as the song was sung. Uriel, of course, got to the flower first. It was brought back to the castle immediately, thanks to the Nephilim and their wings, wings Uriel no longer had access to since they were sent to Earth as a human. They had the flower infused in a tea, which was given to Michael to drink. Within the hour, Michael was back to full health.

A week later, however, a side effect was discovered. Michael was pregnant, quite like the Virgin Mary. Everyone was surprised but believed this to be the message from God they had been waiting for. The pregnancy passed without so much as a hiccup, which they were all thankful for. Once the baby was born; calm, relatively easy birth, the Archangels were struck by the child's resemblance to their lost sibling, almost identical. To honour them, and without any Godly influence whatsoever, the child was named after them. And thus,  _ Raphael _ was reborn, as the Princess of Superum.

Life was good, the kingdom was thriving, the ill of mind and body were on the road to recovery, and the fauna had never looked better. But, Lucifer hadn't managed to get to the flower and was pissed. He had seen them fly off with it and heard from locals that the Queen had drunk tea made from the flower, and had become pregnant shortly after. He knew the flowers power had passed onto the child, the changes to the kingdom were proof of that. He just had to get to the child, easy enough.

Except, the moment he saw the child, he saw his sibling. As pure and perfect as the day of their creation, and the day of their death. He couldn't harm this child. And so, he sang the song and watched as the child's Starfire hair lit up in a glorious sunset. He grasped a lock of hair, feeling the strings of the universe Raphael had created between his fingers, and cut. He frowned, as he felt the power drain from it immediately, the hair itself darkening and fading to black. The child was necessary for it to work. Stirring could be heard from the Queen's room, and he knew he had to think quickly. Taking the child in his arms, he took flight through the window, heading somewhere the Archangels could never find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made sense, and hope you liked it. It was supposed to be a base for me to go off of but, it turned into a chapter. Feel free to comment if anything didn't make sense. It's 4 am rn, so wouldn't be surprised.


End file.
